


A Tale Of Two Princes

by AsagiStilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 12 Days of Sterek, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-16 06:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16948962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: After losing his dog, Stiles, The Pumpkin Prince of Halloweentown, is forced to go somewhere he never thought he would- Christmas Town





	A Tale Of Two Princes

**Author's Note:**

> Pumpkin Prince!Stiles is one of my favorite things and I need more of it in general, I certainly plan to write more of it myself

Every year Stiles thinks that Halloween simply can't get any better, and yet every year he's proven consistently wrong

This year was no different

Halloween had been the biggest success yet, and in no small part due to the Prince Of Halloweentown's bigger participation than before

The King, ofcourse, had always been grand with Halloween, but having an heir with the great Halloween bloodline flowing through him to help had just made things twice as good

And it seemed that the older Stiles got, the more he was able to help and control things himself, wich was something of a releif, seeing as his father, the King Of Halloweentown, was beginning to age, and would soon not be able to take on the holiday's primary tasks by himself

That would be the point wherein Stiles would be crowned, ofcourse, but that was another topic for another time

Right now Stiles was simply enjoying the spoils from the holiday, and ofcourse preparing for next year, after all, there were only 364 days left until next Halloween, and if it was going to be bigger and better than ever, then he certainly would need to start preparations immediately!

Unfortunately, what he didn't notice until much, much later, was that his journey into the Mortal Realm for the evening's celebration hadn't gone as flawlessly as he had first thought....

 

~+~

 

"Scott!!! Scott!!! Help!!"

The werewolf glanced up from the cookies he had been baking, ears perking up as he turned his attention to the Pumpkin Prince

"Stiles? What's wrong? Wha-"

"Have you seen Hallow!?"

"Your dog? Not today, I saw her last night when you left for the Mortal Realm but-"

"That's what I was afraid of," Stiles hissed in irritation and discontent, biting his thumbnail and pacing around a little in frustration

"I bet she got left behind last night, I thought she was right on my tail when we came back but...."

"Do you need help going to get her?" Scott asked innocently, head tilting with worry

"No no, I can do it myself, I just hope that she's still in the Mortal Realm and hasn't ventured into one of the other Holiday Worlds..."

His hopes, unfortunately, would not be realized

 

~+~

 

One good thing about Hallow, the ghost dog that Stiles had adopted several years ago, was that she had a tracker on her collar, it only required a basic spell for him to find her once he was in the propper realm

There was just one little problem....

She wasn't in the Mortal Realm

Now he was standing in the middle of the Holiday Forest, staring at the doors in frustration

If he were a ghost dog, wich door would he go through?

Well that was easy- he'd go through the Halloween door, but she clearly wasn't in Halloweentown, so then where would she have gone?

He stared and stared.... and ... started feeling a little bit chilly...

Turning towards the source of the chill, he happened to find himself looking down and noticing a small wind of white flakes streaming out of a crack in the door with the tree on it....

A crack in the door....

Perhaps Hallow had gone through there!

Now resolved that this must be the answer, he wasted no time in hurrying through the door, and ... immediately sliding down a massive hill of something soft and slick and white

It was freezing cold and yet also so soft and easily crushed... he didn't have time to ponder it very much before simply falling into a pile of it at the bottom of the hill

Groaning, he rubbed his head and slowly sat up, rising to his feet and brushing himself off, though he was still rather cold

"Alright Hallie, where in the hell are you?" he muttered

He definitely didn't want to be in this weird place for long, he may be a naturally curious person, but new worlds tended to creep him out, and not in the good way

He pushed his sleeve up, staring at the tracking watch on his wrist and finding with delight that Hallow was indeed in this realm, now it was just a matter of following the tracker to her location

He started sprinting, but found with irritation that the cold white stuff on the ground was a little difficult to move around in

He wasn't going to get to her nearly as quickly as he had hoped, that much was for sure

But he wasn't going to let that detour him

He just trudged on, keeping his eyes peeled for any sign of danger or sense of ill-being, and most importantly, for any sign that Hallow had been there

His tracker may be able to show him where she was, but seeing her tracks would help him feel that he was on the right trail

This world was definitely strange, he could conclude that without even having to spend much time here

The scents were strangely good, they didn't smell like pumpkin or blood or even spices, they smelled much.... sweeter and warmer than that, though he couldn't quite put his finger on what exactly they were

The air was definitely cold, but it wasn't all around unpleasant, strangely enough

The decorations weren't black or orange or any combination of dark menacing colors and shades, but instead were red and white and green, sometimes silver and gold

There was no blood, no dismembered body parts, no creepy crawlies or insects or reptiles, no cobwebs or chains or teeth, but instead they were ... soft glowing things, and shimmering balls, lights that were white and gold and shimmering rather than orange and purple and menacing

Things were striped in red and white swirls, polka dotted with strange and elaborate shapes of white- some of those were even falling from the sky

The music was jaunty and upbeat and freindly, not spooky or scary or creepy

And there were plants everywhere- not even dead plants, but full bushy green circles on people's doors, and massive full trees inside of houses and on every corner

The people passing by looked much more similar to mortal humans than the folk of Halloweentown, albeit they were still a bit different, many were short with pointed ears, they seemed happy, they were singing and joyfull, and it was all so....... peculiar.....

No matter, he would get Hallow and head out before this strange place infected him any further with it's nonsense

He was getting closer now, almost there, when all of a sudden he found himself pausing, a horrible, massive sneeze hitting him like a rock to the face

And then another, and then another

And as he sneezed, he found himself losing his balance, and he, unfortunately, tumbled forward, and down yet another hill covered in white

This time, however, he was unable to upright himself, his head crashed straight into one of those red and white swirly poles, and he was out cold

 

~+~

 

When Stiles woke, it was with a gasp, jerking upwards, heart pounding, as he looked around the strange environment

It was... so very unlike Halloweentown, with the bedroom he was currently resting in being warm and inviting, the bed was soft and equally warm, the decorations light and .... _cute_.....

Blinking, he slowly slid out of the bed, padding across the room quietly and staring at the door, pressing his ear up against it suspiciously, wanting to make sure that he wasn't caught in some sort of trap

But just after doing so, a figure suddenly floated past, much to his shock

"Hallow!" he chirped with releif and excitement, a grin on his face as he stared down at the little dog and dragged her into a snuggle

The ghost dog barked and wagged her tail, leaving phantom licks against his cheek as he laughed and scratched behind her ears

"Where've you been girl!?"

And now that his guard was down...

The door opened suddenly, spooking the Pumpkin Prince and prompting him to truly bring his scary face out, fangs and glowing eyes and absolute _horror_

But... the man who had opened the door seemed utterly unphased, and utterly _beautifull_ at that

So beautifull in fact, that he happened to shock the scare right out of Stiles, his face popping back to his more normal presentation

The man was gorgeous, with dark black hair and bright hazel eyes and a scruffy face....

Stiles' heart skipped a beat just from looking at him

_Wow_

"It's good to see that you're awake," the stranger noted

Stiles' head bobbed, nodding quickly as he picked up Hallow, holding her snuggly in his arms

"I um... are you the guy who found my dog?"

"I am, and all things considered, I assume you're from Halloweentown?"

Now that was a surprise, people of the Holiday Realms were rarely aware of eachother, as, obviously, there wasn't often such a thing as crossing over from one world to the next

"I... yes, yes we are, how did you know?"

"My mother is from Halloweentown, she told us many stories and even took us to visit a few times,"

Now that was _truly_ rare, someone who lived in one realm originally and then changed later on in life... it was practically unheard of!

Though there _was_ someone from Valentine Town who, for a long story of reasons, now resided in Halloweentown, but still....

Just because it happened once in a blue moon didn't mean Stiles was any less surprised to hear it

"O-Oh... wow...." he muttered quietly, not sure what else to say- and it certainly showed

The stranger looked amused, if nothing else, and reached out, suddenly offering his hand out to the Pumpkin Prince

"Derek Hale, and you are?"

"Stiles! Stiles Stilinski, Pumpkin Prince, my dad John is the Pumpkin King, you know, currently, not since always obviously, I mean we're descendants of Jack and Sally-"

"It's ok Stiles, I know who you are, like I said, my mom used to live in Halloweentown, so I know the history, the royalty, all of that stuff," Derek shrugged easily

Ah.... so that still applied, he was a bit surprised, but he supposed that the former resident of Halloweentown _would_ want to keep checked in on things like that....

"Right, ok, I see, well um... thanks, for finding Hallow and keeping her safe for me and .. ya' know... all of that," he mused, coughing into his hand a bit nervously

Why was he so flustered?

He hadn't gotten all blushy and crushy since Lydia Martin when he was just a kid, and even that had been a few years, he had been so much more dedicated to his work and Halloween in general these last few years, so why all of a sudden...?

"Don't mention it, besides, I didn't find her, she found me,"

"She... found you?" Stiles asked in surprise

Ghost dogs were a very special species, they were so much more in tune with their sometimes-human puppy-parents that they often lead them down paths and trails that were good for them that their aforementioned puppy-parents had never considered, or seemed to be lost from

If Hallow ran to Derek, more or less lead Stiles to him, then what did that mean exactly...?

"She did, I was just hanging some more lights at a hot chocolate cafe' around the corner when she practically ran into me- .. ah... literally..." he mused with a quiet wince

Stiles was a little... _shell-shocked_ , to put it mildly

Maybe even more than a little

"I'm sure you're eager to get back to Halloweentown though, allow me to lead you back to the door?" he offered, holding his hand out towards him

Stiles felt a small grin press against his face, giving a quick nod before placing his hand in the other's and letting the stranger pull him away

"Yeah... that'd be nice,"

 

~+~

 

As it turned out, even though Derek and the other members of Christmastown were... uh... _different_ \- (more than a little odd), Stiles actually got along with him quite well

He couldn't necessarily say that they had much of anything in common, but they seemed to be fond of eachother, and he had a feeling that Hallow would be entirely too proud of herself by the time they got home

"You should really visit sometime, I mean, I definitely am going to come back here for a better look around when I don't have Hallow with me, but yeah, I think you'd like Halloweentown,"

"You think so huh?" Derek asked with a teasing smirk as the two of them walked

"Yeah, my best freind Scott- he's a werewolf- he always says-"

_"Prince Hale-Claus! Prince Hale-Claus! You're needed in the toy factory!!"_

"Ah.... sorry... I have to go," Derek said with a small, clearly disappointed frown

Could it be that he had been enjoying their time together as much as Stiles had been?

"Wait a second, did... did they call you... _Prince_?"

That seemed to get something of an embarrassed reaction out of the potential prince as his face turned red and he started to anxiously rub the back of his neck

"Um.... yes... well, my father is Santa Claus, the leader of this land, so they've taken to calling me that..."

"Claws huh? I thought your name was Hail, you know, like the weather anomaly?"

"Claws" must be the maiden name of the parent from Halloweentown

"O-Oh, well, yes and no, I go by Hale when meeting new people because people tend to act strangely or ... unfortunately.... around me when they know that Santa is my father, and that I'm going to be the next Santa if my sister Lauara decides to pass it up to go live in Halloweentown like she's considering,"

"I see..... not that I'm complaining- and I'm not, I'm definitely, absolutely not- but why is she considering coming to Halloweentown?"

"Well, remember I said that my mother was originally from Halloweentown? She's a werewolf, wich makes all of us-"

"Half werewolves," Stiles concluded

Gee, what were the odds?

"Right, wich means that we all have mates, and Laura's just so happens to live in Halloweentown, they haven't decided yet weather they would both live here or there so..."

"O-Oh, I uh... I see, and what about you? Find any good mates lately?"

Derek found himself smirking, leaning in a little bit closer

"I may have,"

Stiles grinned a little, raising up on his feet, eyes closing, preparing for a kiss, but-

_"Prince Hale-Claus!! Prince Hale-Claus!!!"_

Derek sighed loudly, heavily, his shoulders dropping as he leaned away, forcing Stiles to open his eyes when he noticed the lack of presence and pouting

"Sorry, I have to-"

"It's fine, I uh... I could come along and help, if you want?"

Now Derek was the one grinning, giving a nod as he reached out for Stiles' hand once again

"That sounds great,"

"Good, but you should know ahead of time that this isn't a preveiw of the future, I care about Halloweentown way too much to just up and move and leave my crown behind,"

Derek snorted, a teasing smirk on his face as he started leading Stiles- and Hallow, following behind him- to the toy factory

"That's fine, maybe Cora can be the new Santa Claus,"

"Another sister?" Stiles guessed

"Yep,"

Huh....

Stiles had always wanted some siblings, now it seemed he was destined to get some


End file.
